Halo Effect: Contact
by AlicediAngeloDaughterofHades
Summary: The Human-Covenant war has finally come to an end. With the Arbiter leading the Covenant Freehold and a more United humanity the galaxy finally seems on it's way back to peace. Only a special object barried in ice threatens to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my Mass Effect Halo crossover. Now I started writing this because I don't like how most crossovers play out on this site (with Halo curb stomping Mass Effect.) Why Halo is technologically superior (yes it is. Get over it) we know superior fire power does not always decide the battle (then again the UNSC has ONI and those scheming psychopaths can go toe to toe with the STG)**

**Now before I go on, let me make one thing perfectly clear: I will not be nerfing Halo tech so Mass Effect has a fighting chance. Period. Don't ask me too because it won't happen. Mac Guns will tear through kinetic barriers like a knife through butter. The Forerunner Slipstream Space Drive can go from one end of the Galaxy (not universe! Just the Milky Way galaxy) to the other end in twenty days. Energy Shields are hundreds of times stronger than than Kinetic Barriers. However please don't worry. I have no intention of Halo killing Mass Effect.**

**I'd also like to clear the air about how many world's the UNSC has. People, in Halo, it never says the UNSC has eight hundred world's. It says, the UNSC has eight hundred colonies, spread out across planets moons and asteroids. Now, I'm going to say for this story (I personally do not know if it is canon or not, but for the purpose of this story, I'm making it my headcanon) before the Covenant attacked, the Unified Earth Government controlled one hundred and thirty six planet's. All together, I'm going to say fifty eight world's were glassed by the Covenant. Now only two world's have been glassed to the point of where it is no longer habitual. Reach was completely glassed because humanity had colonized the planet to the extreme. Most planets only have one or two or three (maybe four) colony cities and as such, only the colony cities themselves (not the whole planet) we're glassed. The only two planet's fully glassed we're inner colony world's that had a population which spanned the planet. **

**This story is set in the year of 2565. Halo 4 and all it entails never happens. So without further ado, welcome to Halo Effect: Contact.**

2553: The Human-Covenant War officially comes to an end. A memorial service for John-117 and all of Earth's fallen hero's is held. The Arbiter attends before returning to Sanghelios.

Reconstruction for the UNSC and the Unified Earth Government begins. Within month's, the Sol defense fleet is brought back up to code and all surviving Orbital Defense Platforms are repaired.

ONI sanctions Kilo-Five to sabotage the Arbiter and the Sangheilios so they will never again be a threat to humanity. They make contact with the Servants of Abiding Truth. They agree to give them weapons if they stage a coup against the Arbiter.

Fleet Admiral Lord Sir Terrence Hood departs twice to Sanghelios. The second time Hood saves the Arbiter and destroys his enemies that have surrounded his positions. ONI tries to save the remainder of Servants of Abiding True, but by a stroke of misfortune, the ship carrying them off of Sanghelios is gunned down by Infinity.

Most Unggoy return to the home world and breeding grounds. At the home world the Unggoy meet under the leadership of a former Special Ops soldier named Dames.

The UNSC officially returns all power to the UEG.

Reach and New California (the other inner Colony planet fully glassed) are both undertaken in a giant terraforming project to restore them to their original habitable state.

2554: The UNSC sends out to the outer colonies for the first time in twenty eight years for the purpose of peace. Most outer colonies have been glassed but few remain. The remaining have nearly all established their own military for protection. The Colonies have mixed feelings about the UNSC ranging from outright hatred, to indifference. Most are angry about being abandoned and coupled with old resentment refused the UNSC when they ask to land.

Careful manipulation on part of ONI, and the UNSC forces forcefully occupy the Colonies.

The Unggoy make contact with the Sangheili and through negotiation agree to form a union. This union is based upon need for both parties: the Unggoy request protection from increasing Kig-yar attacks and the Sangheili need farmers and workers. The Arbiter and Dames meet for the discussion and through necessity, the two species form an Alliance.

The UNSC and UEG begin talks with the tense occupied colonies.

2555: The talks with the Colonies about a peaceful return to the UEG finally gets stone walled. The colonists point blank refuse to become part of a government where they receive zero reputation in government and are subject to foreign (and often forced) rule.

The Lekgolo who have come to admire the Sangheili approach the race. Having become reliant on Covenant instructor to survive, they request aid for their race. The Sangheili meet with the Unggoy and discuss this turn of events.

The UNSC remains on the Colonies to ensure they remain obedient why the diplomatic party returns to the Sol System to inform the UEG of recent developments.

The Arbiter and Dames (along with the temporary counsel they created) agrees to aid the Lekgolo. Officially they are taking care of friends. Unofficially, they hope to manipulate the Lekgolo to joining their union.

All UNSC war ships (with the exception of Infinity) are equipped with standard Covenant Slipstream Space Drives, recreated from the one captured by Cortana and Master Chief. The old Shaw-Fujikawa drives are in use for civilian and the occasional Insurrection

Aboard the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, Cortana, fearing rampancy shuts herself down to preserve her sanity, leaving only a small piece of her programing to keep the signal alive.

2556: The UEG Senate and House of Representatives are in a heated debate on what to do about the rebel colonies.

The Lekgolo are grateful for the continued aid of the Union. Carefully representatives approach Lekgolo leadership and offer them a place with the Union. The Lekgolo, after consideration, agree to join.

2557: The Union counsel is replaced by the newly created Assembly. For each world, member species inhabit, they receive one representative on the Assembly.

The UEG continued debate only heats up as Insurrectionist attacks become more dangerous. The last attack, with the new created Infinity (equipped with a Forerunner Slipstream Space Drive) ended with the ship almost falling into enemy hands. Rebel hands.

ONI hearing about this action, gather all remaining Forerunner Slipstream Space Drives and relocate them to Earth, the most protected planet. They are sent to Redwood Base-One.

Both Reach and New California's terraforming are a success. The planets begin recolonization. With the proof, other glassed Planets are being terraformed but not yet recolonized.

2558: The Sangheili push the Jiralhanae back to their home world and quarantine the planet.

The Yanme'e Queen makes contact with the Union coming for help. Her race is dying out. With all the other queens dead and continued Kig-yar attacks, she fears they extinction of her people. Moved by her plight, the Assembly, offers her and the rest of her dwindling race a Garden world, at the heart of Union Space. She accepts.

The Yanme'e are approached about joining the Union and eventually accept. The Union starts to aid the Yanme'e more.

The Assembly, after continued discussion, decide to rename the Union. They call it the Covenant Freehold in honor of their gods.

2559: When the Kig-Yar attacks one of the biggest Unggoy breeding ground, it is the final straw. The Unggoy petitions the Freehold for action.

The Covenant Freehold agrees and launches attacks against the Kig-Yar's home world. With the Freehold bombarding the planet and their continued holding of it's space, the Kig-Yar surrender. Why many pirate groups are unaffiliated with the government, most are made and supported by the Government. The Kig-Yar ask to join the Freehold, as an alternative to punishment. The Freehold agrees.

After years of discussion the UEG approaches the Rebel colonies with a compromise: (with the exception of Earth, who retains five) each colony world will be allowed two representatives in the Senate. Also each colony will be allowed to form a sub Government. This Government is outlined in how it will work and all the positions available. The Planetary government will be allowed to make it's own laws (as long as they follow the Federal Laws set down by the Senate and the planetary laws to not conflict with the federal ones) and forms it's own Military for protection (however anyone who is eighteen has the right to join the UNSC if they wish. The Planetary government cannot ban this) Their Military will reflect the UNSC to an extent (in the way that it is have an Army, Navy Air Force, and Marine Core) However the Planetary Navy will be constricted to it's ocean's in agreement that the UNSC handles all space engagements. The colonies discuss this.

2560: The Spartan-IV Program is limited. Having a large amount of Spartans the UNSC restricts the creation to only a few Spartans each year (no more than five.) In times of war, this act can be repealed but with the reconstruction in full swing, the program is deemed too costly to keep in large numbers.

The colonies agree to the new plan, on the condition that they get one star ship, so they can protect themselves for even a short while. The UEG and UNSC agree.

Five Star General of the Army, Fleet Admiral of the Navy and Chief Marshall of the Air Force, are dissolved. The ranks are retired, and are once more reserved for wartime.

Terrence Hood resigns from the Navy in order to campaign for Presidency of the UEG.

2561: The Covenant Freehold discover the remaining San'Shyuum. They capture the planet the San'Shyuum we're hidden upon and the Assembly convinces in what to do.

After intense talks the Freehold approaches the San'Shyuum and give them a once in a lifetime offer: they can either be destroyed by the powerful Freehold or join the Freehold as a member race. This is used to show the Freeholds mercy, at least publicly. However the real reason is the need of scientists and doctors. San'Shyuum are named the perfect candidates to fill these rolls. San'Shyuum agree to join in favor to extermination.

The Covenant Freehold approaches the UNSC and UEG for trade. They agree. However trade is not include weapons or advance technology of any kind.

Terrence Hood is elected to President.

**August 13, 2565. Androva System. Slipstream Space Monitoring Station.**

Nineteen year old Ensign Andrew Wilk was... Well he was board. When he joined the UNSC Navy, he pictured himself fighting glorious battles against over welcoming Alien forces and coming out on top as a hero. However ever since he graduated from the pristine officer's school he attended on earth, he's been stuck here. On this station out in one of the outer systems of the UEG.

Andrew didn't even know why they bothered to keep up this station. The Covenant, whatever they had become, were no longer a threat and honestly who was left to pose a danger to humanity?

No one, in Andrews opinion. However he was just a lowly ensign, so he took his boring job with a grain of salt, and put in his request for transfer every time he got.

So after grabbing his morning cup of coffee, he walked back to his station, preparing for another boring shift, when he spot the flashing red button. Frowning, he walked over. This had never happened to him, not since he first arrived.

Pressing the button, an image of Pluto (not the original Pluto, of course. It was destroyed by the Covenant when they invaded Sol. This ice planet was amply renamed Pluto shortly after words) appeared on the screen. Andrew half expected to see a Slipspace portal opening... But it wasn't. Pluto was... Shaking.

Spitting out the coffee in his mouth, he watched at the ice ball broke apart. It shattered and boomed and exploded and Andrew didn't know what to think.

That was, until he saw what was in the center of it. A large, object was flooring there as if it owned that piece of space.

Andrew set down his coffee (or it really slipped out of his hand) and was about to sound the alarm when the blue ball in the center of the object started to spin. His eye's widened and he watched shocked as a single spacecraft appeared out of no where floating away from the object.

No alert was made that showed a Slipspace portal being opened. If the station hadn't been built so close the object... He didn't want to think about what could have happened.

So wasting no more time, he reached forward and pressed the alert button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Halo Effect: Contact. If you're still here, I can only assume you didn't absolutely hate the last chapter (thanks everyone!)**

**Now some of you have expressed the opinion that my number for UNSC planet's is wrong. Well I'd be more than happy to correct myself if anyone can prove (and I mean prove. No wiki, which anyone at any time can edit. No "Blank Said" without any references. I want concrete hard evidence. Give me the page number of a book or a cutscene from one of the game's (or even where it is said in the level) but please. Actual proof) how many world's the UNSC controlled. Also people, this goes for anything. If I say something that is wrong, please inform me. When you do though, I would like actual evidence to back up your claim (again no wiki) and if you can't find any, I'm not changing a thing. I am open however to you telling me I'm wrong.**

**I am officially changing the number of planet's in my story that the Unified Earth Government control's. One author (didn't even review my story -_-) pmed me with a page number in one of the books. Dam him. So the number of world's the UNSC officially controls (in my story that is) is one thirty six outer colony worlds and two hundred sixty four inner colony world's. However once more, only Reach and New California were fully glassed. Only two hundred and sixteen colonies were destroyed (not just on planets. Covenant also glassed colonies on moons and asteroids) If you wish to disprove this number, please present actual evidence.**

**One more thing before we get on the road with the new chapter. Now Mass Effect officially comes in this chapter. I'm going to hold to my guns and continue to say Halo out classes Mass Effect. That will not change. Now one reviewer (can you believe it? I actually have reviewer's!) said I should consider going down the road of giving Mass Effect four hundred more year's so they have the same advancement time as Halo. Why this is an interesting idea, it is however, not for this story. I want to stay true (at least until later) to the nature of the technology and the levels of it in the game's. However that does not forbid Mass Effect civilizations gaining Halo tech and adapting it. Or even the UNSC or the Covenant gaining Mass Effect technology and adapting it. The UNSC could use it to make their ships faster (outside of Slipspace) and more maneuverable. Not to mention using it to upgrade their weaponry. And it should go without saying that the Mass Effect races could do with Halo tech. So nope, sorry to say, I am keeping Mass Effect and Halo tech levels where they are in the game's (minus Halo 4. We are only including Infinity and Halo 4 character's) until they meet.**

**Also since the Citadel has it's own galactic year and hour, it stands to reason they have their own calendar (month's, so to speak. Year will remain the same as in Mass Effect) I will be using it when in the POV of a Citadel Citadel. Same with Covenant with their own calendar**

**Now without further ado, I present to you Halo Effect: Contact. Chapter two.**

**Citadel Calendar date: Galactic standard day three. Month Seven. Year 2144. Aboard Citadel vessel Destiny Ascension.**

"It's just a Relay. Putting aside the fact that only the Protheans really know how they work, 314 is inactive. Unless you propose we break Citadel law, we can't very well exam a dormant Relay. Now I suggest we return to the Citadel and allow the patrol to reenter the system. This falls under peacekeeping regulations."

"No one is suggesting we active 314 Counselor. We are merely suggesting-"

"You will not suggest anything doctor! This is a matter of peacekeeping. I will personally inform-"

"We shall do no such thing. Not yet Counselor." A voice spoke out. Soft and gentle in it's delivery, however no one mistook the tone of authority it carried.

"Counselor, even you must admit, as this is a matter of security. The Hierarchy has-"

"This is not a matter of security. Not yet at least. This is a matter of Relay abnormality, at the most."

"Is that why you have seen fit to remove the Hierarchy patrol that guarded 314 when the so called abnormality-"

"Enough." The voice of Counselor Esheel cut through the ensuing discussion that was on it's way to a full blown argument.

"Tevos is correct Quentius. This is not yet a peacekeeping matter. Why your devotion to the upholding of Citadel law is commendable, you must not allow it to influence you."

"Do not lecture me as if I were a newly minted Private, Esheel." The Turian spoke, his voice a cold calm.

"I apologize if I had ruffled any feathers Quentius."

"Is that-"

"It is not an insult Quentius." Tevos quickly cut in.

"At the moment, we have more pressing concerns. The abnormality-"

"THERE IS NO ABNORMALITY." Quentius barked. "We have been for eleven hours Tevos. Eleven hours! Waiting for this dormant Relay to show signs of foul play. Or activation. Or anything! Yet we have not detected a single oddity since we arrived! You wish to see ghosts where there are none!"

"I'm surprised you would say that Quentius. Insinuating that a patrol of Hierarchy vessels have faulty senators-"

"And if hunting phantoms wasn't bad enough," the Turian continued unphased. "You drag the Destiny Ascension out of the Citadel fleet. When it's absence is noted, how long until someone figures out where we are? The lone Destiny Ascension out in space? There are enough rogue states who would gladly lose a Dreadnought or two if it meant capturing the pride of the Citadel-"

"Yes." Esheel said, cutting through the Turian's tirade.

Quentius stopped, turning a raised eyebrow to his colleague.

"Everything you have said, of course, is true. You are not a fool Quentius. However, the same is true for us. If this abnormality was just that, then this operation would be designated to a group of STG's escorted by a Hierarchy patrol. We all know this is not an abnormality. However it is closer to one than a peacekeeping matter."

The Turian went pale at the mention of the real reason the entire Counsel was present.

"Surely you cannot believe such-"

"You have read my report Counselor." The second Asari spoke, offended it seemed. "Was there any inaccuracies or half truths? You saw the data as well..."

"Doctor T'Soni is the galaxy's foremost expert on the Protheans Quentius." Tevos said, again trying to soothe the distraught Turian.

Quentius closed his eyes at that point, reaching his right Talon up to rub his head. Eleven hour's was nothing, the Turian knew. Why when he had been promoted to squad leader after his graduation from basic, he had spent four galactic day's in a mud pit on that blasted moon. This should be a walk in the proverbial park.

It wasn't. He could feel it, taking it's toll on him. His body ached and his head pounded and all what he wanted to do was return to his chamber's and sleep.

Quentius' inner monologue was interrupt by the sound of the V.I coming online: "Alter Counselor's. An outbreak has been detected-"

"Outbreak?!" Quentius demanded, as he twisted his head up, opening his eyes to glare at the virtual Asari that appeared on the bridge. He went one before anyone else could interrupt: "We have procedures. Fail safes. How come they were not followed?!"

"This unit apologizes for the inconvenience. No initial signs of an outbreak on this scale was detected. The Destiny Ascension has been scanned and no foreign bacteria has been found. The first indication that an outbreak had spread, was crewmember's that have been falling unconscious throughout the ship."

As if to reinforce it's statement, Tevos feel to the ground. It was quick. One moment the Asari had been standing right next to him and the next she was crumpled on the cold steel of the floor.

A wave of nausea hit and the next moment he was on the floor, throwing up the contents of stomach.

"We must active outbreak protocol..." Esheel aid, only to fall herself after taking a step towards the control panel.

Quentius knew she was right, they had to contain whatever it was that had gotten on the ship until help could arrive. But his mind was foggy and he found himself fighting to stay conscious.

The sound of footsteps gave him new clarity. After coughing up another round of slime and spit, he was able to look up as Doctor T'Soni walked by him.

"You... You need to start..." He began, only to find himself coughing again. Closing his eyes, he focused on steeling himself. The urge to lay down and pass out was strong, but he couldn't afford too.

When he looked by up again (he was unsure how much time had passed) he almost wished he hadn't. T'Soni was at the control panel that Valern had tried and failed to reach. Only, she wasn't activating the quarantine protocol. No she was typing the mass of the Destiny Ascension into the panel from what he could read.

At first, Quentius could not comprehend what she was doing. The haze in his mind was staggering.

It was only when he looked at the view screen and saw Relay 314 activate did he understand.

"T'Soni! What are you doing?" He tried to put authority in his voice, to take command of the situation. Even to himself, though, he sounded weak.

Having finished inputting the finale command, the Destiny Ascension began to move towards the Relay. T'Soni didn't turn to look at him.

"By the Spirits doctor! Look at me!"

And when she did Quentius almost gasped. The blank look on the doctors face, her dead eyes... This was not the up and coming doctor thrilled to be on a mission for the Council. When she opened her though, her cold disconnected voice chilled him to the bone:

**"The Darkness must not be breached."**

**Military Calendar. August 13, 2565. Androva System. UNSC Vessel: Rising Sun.**

Thirty four year old captain Brian Whitten was not in a good mood. He was supposed to have a week of shore leave and be able to actually relax. However he had just enough time to touch down on New Versailles and smell the fresh summer air before his first officer altered him to a problem.

His first officer didn't seem to keen to tell him the problem over the Chatter net (a newly established net was easy picking for anyone who knew what to do) and lo and behold here he was back on his less than two hours after he had finally gotten off her.

He was looking at what used to be the ice ball (was it a planet or moon he wondered) In its place though was an extraterrestrial object.

"It doesn't conform to any known Covenant design."

The ships onboard fifth generation smart A.I. Hera said, appearing on her pedestal. She was dressed like a Greek goddess (maybe for her namesake?) with golden flowing robes and a silver crown adorned on her hair.

"Is it... Forerunner?" Brian asked.

"Insufficient information. I don't have access to any files pertaining about the forerunners or any of their architectural designs."

"What about the ship. Has it answered our hails?"

"The vessel is unresponsive. Perhaps a ghost ship captain?"

A smile twitched on Brian's face. "I don't believe in ghosts. I do believe, however that this vessel has trespassed into UNSC space and has not responded to any attempts at contact. I'm authorizing you to take aggressive actions. I want everything in that ships database yesterday."

"On it captain." The A.I. nodded before disappearing.

Sighing Brian turned to the bridge crew. "Was the signal able to reach CENTCOM?"

The regional Central Command was responsible for all UNSC military and defensive actions in this region of space. Why the Colonies had their own Military they didn't have the sheer numbers personnel or ships the UNSC had. Over fifty thousand army, navy, air force and marine forces (each) we're stationed on permanent standby for the defense of this region.

"Yes sir."

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. Why he in the men in women of the New Versailles armed force's had his complete and total confidence, if this ship fell, they'd be left at the hands of alien force's (orbital bombardment came to mind. And glassing.) Unless the alien's choose to invade the planet (not destroy it from orbit) they... Brian didn't want to think about it.

Still, CENTCOM force's were an hour out (over five if they still relied on pre war Slipspace drives)

He only hoped whoever they were, it wasn't another Covenant...

"Captain." Hera's calm voice replied, her figure reappearing.

"What happened? What did you find?"

"You mean other than their cyber defense being non existent? After dismantling a rather primitive dumb A.I. I was able to take full control of their system's and gain full access. Why analyzing what I found, I stumbled across something interesting."

Raising her hand, a symbol appeared in front of her. "What you are looking at, Captain, is called a Codex. On it, contacts information about a governing body called the Citadel (a union of many different species) and not only that, information about the species and their technology, culture, art, science... Language." She finished off after a short pause.

"Do you mean-"

"If you are going to ask if can I communicate with the xeno's, then yes. I could even give you the blueprints, so to speak, of a standard translator this Citadel uses."

Brian's mind was spinning with the information he had. However his military training kicked in and he forced himself to focus.

"How come they are not answering our hails? Are they hostile?"

"That Captain, is interesting. It seems the entirety of the crew is unconscious."

Brian held up his hand for her to stop. "Why? How?"

"Well it seems, before the ship came through the Mass Relay (that's what the Citadel calls these objects) they had some kind of breakout. The cause is yet, undetermined."

"So what you're saying, is these Xeno's are at our mercy?" It dumbfounded him a little. After what he heard about the great war and the Covenant, he had assumed humanity was inferior, technologically speaking to other civilizations.

"Effectively yes. However that is not all. The Citadel that I told you about, it's run by a counsel of representatives. Currently it has three representatives on it, consisting ot the core species. And all three representatives are on that ship."

Brian's eyes widened. He was presiding over a first contact with the government of an alien species. More than one species...

And he could destroy them all if he wanted. Doubts infected his mind. What if they were another Covenant. What if they wanted to wipe out humanity. Or enslave it? What if? What if?

To many what if's. So many variables. Brian couldn't freeze though. He had to make a choose...

"Prepare a boarding craft. Medical officers are to put on bio suits. Prepare all medical facilities on the planet. Tell them to expect non humans."

By God, he hoped saving them didn't cause the destruction of his home.

(**Ok everyone, I got this chapter beta'd (yay me :D) However my budy who did it cannot always beta for me. So if anyone is interested (or knows a good beta) and wants to beta this story send me a pm. Though remember to review as well)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, welcome, welcome, all my dear readers, too Halo Effect:**

**Contact, chapter three!**

**I am happy to report that I have a full time beta! ShadowAngel23 is that awesome person. **

**Also I will be adding disclaimers from this point on! I seem to have forgotten them the last few times around. Oops.**

**Wait! There is more things I must inform you about! The subject I wanted to breach is things like Coffee and Chocolate. I want to make it clear, that both are native to only Earth and why they may have been grown on Colony worlds, only humanity has them. The Citadel races have neverencountered them before. I can say, without spoiling, it is going to play a part in the story.**

**One more thing: I have went back and changed Valern and Sparatus to**

**Esheel and Quentius. Esheel and Quentius are the counselors that replace Valern and Sparatus in Mass Effect if you chose not to savethe Counsel. I have done this because for my main story, I want Valernand Sparatus to be in it. Contact has a timeskip and it wouldn't makesense for them both to be surviving as counselors after it. So and Quentius are now the Counselors o.o**

**Thank you for all your continued support. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I, AlicediAngeloDaughterofHades, in no way, shape or form own the the geniuses of Mass Effect, or Halo. They are owned by the awesome men and women of 343 industries (come back bungie! D:) and BioWare. Please support the official release(s).**

**Military Calendar: August 15th, 2565. Colony City of New Versailles.**

The mornings of New Versailles were extraordinary to look at, Anderson had to admit. The picture blue skyline, with the golden sunlight overlooking the stone city (he could hardly believe it himself, when he first set foot on world yesterday. Actual stone buildings, with only the few odd steel structures too do the landscape. In 2513 when the colony was first settled, the builder's apparently favored a more archaic build) it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Even the steel and metal buildings seemed to fit in, complementing the arcane design with a rather elegant touch.

It was even more exceptional in the way that it had not been touched by the bloody insurrection. Far enough away from violence of the insurrection and coupling with a positive outlook on the Unified Earth Government, it was a rare gem indeed. New Versailles was also one of the only Colonies that gladly accepted the return of the UNSC, with only a few unsavory individuals that thought otherwise. Even after the compromise, many colonies were still hubs for insurrectionist activities, but this far off world managed to escape that fate.

The smell of the park drifted through, inviting him took a deep breath. Growing up in London, he hadn't had much time to enjoy the wild.

Looking up at the sky line, he saw the large, giant, green trees, standing taller than the city. New Versailles was built in the middle of an ancient forest. According to the local ChatterNet the trees were over seven thousand years and aren't even at halfway through with their expected lifespan.

Scrolling down the article (one of the view in the infinite ChatterNet) when the familiar burst of static flowed through his ear. Sighing, he turned the Chatter's screen off, before reaching up and pressing the small device in his ear.

"Private First Class David Anderson reporting. Over."

"New orders leatherneck. You're to report to King Louis hospital immediately. Your part of a team of three charged with the protection of attending doctor. Meet them in the lobby of the building. Over."

King Louis hospital was one of the only two hospitals in New Versailles. When the alien vessel had been captured and xeno's taken into custody, the hospital had been commandeered by the UNSC for the aliens.

Grabbing the MA5D assault rifle next to him, he heaved the gun on his shoulder and followed the stone path out of the park. The residents of New Versailles didn't even blink twice at the gun on his shoulder. Anderson could guess that having a Colonial Military Base next to the city, these people aren't stranger's to weapons.

It was strange, in a sense, seeing the colonists only glanced curiously at the battle dress uniform he wore. The only other time he had seen outer colony citizens not openly shun a UNSC uniform was when they arrived during an invasion. Not that he ever fought in a invasion.

Coming up in front of the building, he came face to face with two Army trooper's. Flashing his military I.D. they gave him a nod and hep assed through the door.

Once inside he was waved over by two other Marines.

One was a man. He stood around side foot tall, if Anderson had to guess. Well-built with a muscular frame. Copper skin, hazel eyes, and short black hair.

The other was a women. She had a fair build, long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She reminded him of Cynthia...

Anderson had just made it over to the group when another woman joined their little gang. Seeing the spotless white coat she wore, he didn't even have to look at her I.D. (conveniently pinned to her jacket) to know who she was.

"Lady and gentlemen. I'm doctor Chakwas. I'm the attending doctor for this mission and want to personally thank you for your assistance-"

"So what exactly are we helping you with doc?" The female Marine interrupted. "I'm no field medic."

"Of course you're not. You're here for protection, supposedly."

"Protection. You mean the aliens are awake?" The last had been filled with second hand rumors that all attending hands on the Xeno's ship were in the hospital unconscious.

"Indeed. And the brass seems to think they're dangerous, just because they are aliens-"

"The Covenant are aliens." The woman said with a curt tone.

Reaching into her coat, the doctor pulled out three small white buds. "Yes. They are aliens, same as the Covenant. However we cannot judge every species we encounter (Yes, there will be others. The proof is right in front of us) on the actions of the Covenant. Is it right to judge all of humanity on the actions of Adolph Hitler? Of Napoleon Bonaparte. Kangas Kong? Robert Watts?" The doctor questioned and Anderson watched as the marine clamped her mouth shut.

"Now, if we are finished with this, please put these in one of your ears." The doctor ordered.

Taking one of the buds, Anderson pulled out his com and put it in his pocket before placing the bud in his ear.

"What are they?" The other marine asked.

"These are Translators. Courtesy of a friendly A.I. This is standard equipment used by the Xeno's."

"We can communicate?" Anderson asked, a little surprised. He had been thinking that they were going to have a long drawn out issue, taking weeks to learn each other's language and the barest of communications.

"Yes. We were able to add English to the translation net found on the Xeno's ship. Now is there any other concerns you need to address or can we get on our way?"

**-Line Break-**

Anderson got his first look at the Xeno's that weren't Covenant when he entered the room. If it could even be called that. The "room" was huge. Now Anderson was not a vain man, nor was he a materialist but the room looked like it could be for royalty. His apartment back in New Alexandria (a modest size place, consisting of a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom) could easily fit in this room three times over.

Even the beds they were sitting on looked more extravagant than anything he could afford on his salary.

_This is the Governor's personal room_. The word's appeared on his visor, reading down.

The visor was what the egg heads called a pseudo HUD. After the war,

the UNSC had spent a lot of tax payer's money to keep its soldiers in the best gear (or second best. Full working HUD's were reserved for commander's, ODST's and Spartan's.) The Pseudo HUD's were extremely cheap (compared to the real thing) and much easier to manufacture. Why they didn't have all the best features the real things had they still came equipped with life saving features. Still Anderson had to guess the grunts just weren't supposed to have access to the best gear.

The Xeno's, three of them, were awake when they entered the room. He was expecting them to look alike. Expecting them to be the same species. That is not what he got.

The first one, the closest one to them, was blue. Honest to God, she (well, it looked like a she. It was startling how close it looked like a human) was blue. And beautiful. Curvy, was the first word that came to mind. She was lean, with a soft blue skin tone and a pleasant aura. What caught his eye though, was the white marking on her (it's?) face. It reminded Anderson of some kind of tribal tattoo. He'd look morei nto that later.

The alien across from her, was if Anderson had to guess, male. It had avian features, resembling a humanoid bird. Almost instinctively, Anderson knew it was a predator. Like the blue one, the bird man had a face full of white markings, again reminding him of some kind of tribal insignia.

Turning away from it, Anderson spotted the last alien, sitting a little ways behind the two, but set up so it'd be between them.

The last one looked like the kind of phoney UFO aliens that people claimed to have abducted and probed by in the early 21st century. He couldn't remember exactly, but he believed the so called sightings began earlier.

Of course, when Space flight via Slipstream Space became the norm all sightings had been dismissed when no proof was found of Slip space activity (other than their own) was found in the Sol System. At the time, it was believed that Slip space was the only conventional way to travel through space. Now though...

His thoughts were interrupted by the doctor's voice: "Greetings. I hope you have had a pleasant stay?"

Her voice was calm and professional, he noted with approval. This was first contact, after all. They didn't need any rookies screwing them over.

The avian alien looked up, and appeared like it was going to speak, only for the blue woman to silence him with a look. Turning her head away from her colleague (?) the alien focused her attention on them.

"Yes doctor. This stay had proven pleasant for the time being. I must inform you though, that Quentius has-"

"Dextro-amino acids. We are well aware Counselor."

"And exactly how did you come to this realisation about my biology doctor?" The bird man asked, narrowing its eyes.

"For the last day and a half, you have been unconscious here in our medical facility. Believe me, we know."

"Our ship." The bug like alien spoke, drawing Anderson's attention. The young private turned to get a better look at it. Why its voice sounded female he couldn't exactly be sure of it.

"Your vessel has been quarantined-"

"Quarantined?! Under whose authority?" The bird man (Quentius) barked out. Instinctively Anderson gripped the rifle in his hand a little harder.

"You have trespassed in the sovereign of the Unified Earth Government. Under normal circumstances, this could be viewed as an act of war-" at this statement the blue alien only looked pleasantly interested. "-however seeing the condition the crew of your ship was in, we decided it was best to put off military action." The doctor finished.

The blue women nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, only to have the bug interrupt: "Inquiry: ship quarantined. State of ship?"

At this, the doctor shrugged. "That is above my pay grade counselors. I'm just here to make sure you're given the best care we can offer."

She was good, Anderson had to admit. However he could see the slightest of tense in her shoulders. Why she didn't outright lie, he got the feeling she wasn't telling the whole true.

"We thank you doctor." The blue woman said. "Though, if you are at liberty to say, what actions are you taking on behalf of the Turians?"

"Yes. That did present a problem. We have never encountered a species with dextro-amino acid base, as I have said before. Our only course of action was to liberate the rations found on your ship."

She said it casually, almost as if they had all been old friends. It brought a twitch of a smile to his face. Anderson controlled it, of course.

"Speaking of our ship. What exactly have you done with it? It is a military ship, if you didn't know, and has advanced weaponry that we don't want falling into unsavory hands. Since you haven't killed us, and correct me if I am mistaken, I see no evidence you intend to torture us, your government is not preparing to be aggressive against us. This suggests cooperation. In light of this assumption I can confidently say accessing our ship for less than noble means can be taken as an actor of war."

"We wouldn't dream of it." A new voice announced. Turning to look behind him (though not too much) he saw a women enter. The women looked to be middle aged, thirty or forty. Black hair, hazel eyes. Her body was lean and her copper skin was pale and clammy. Anderson wondered for a moment what she was worrying about...

"And you are?" The bird man asked, rudely (in Anderson's opinion.)

"Anita Goyle. I am the representative chosen by the Unified Earth Government to begin talks with our foreign guests. Doctor, are they in fit health?"

The doctor looked taken back, but never the less nodded. "Yes. They are in, as far as we can tell, health condition."

"Healthy condition?" The blue alien asked, leaning forward. "I remember. An outbreak was discovered on our ship."

"Yes. That was our first assumption as well. However upon coming your ship for viruses or harmful bacteria we have come up with nothing. Your ship, is completely clean."

"Interesting." The bug eyed alien said. Its eyes flickered over to the bird man. "Did you initiate quarantine producer?"

"I... I don't remember." The bird man sounded strained, Anderson noted.

"I don't remember. It's blank. The V.I. warned us. Tevos collapsed. That's all."

Goyle turned to the doctor frowning. "Is it possible that whatever infected their ship can cause memory loss."

"I can't say. Besides the fact that we found no evidence of an outbreak to begin, we only have diseases and sickness from... The home world and our colonies. We have no data regarding-"

"Thank you doctor. That's all you need to say. Please take the soldiers and go."

Anderson blinked. "Ma'am. We have orders-"

"Whatever orders you think you have, I am counter manning them. I am acting on orders from the President himself."

The blond marine openly glared. "You stuck up bit-"

"That will be quite enough soldier." The doctor interrupted. "If the President says we are not needed, them we are not needed. Come along."

Chakwas gave a small sigh and made her way over to the door. After sending a meaningful glance at the other two, Anderson followed.

**-Line Break-**

Antia Goyle sighed. She was in deep, that was for sure. Once the good doctor and meatheads that pass for soldier's these days find out that she had no such authority to remove them from the proceedings, she might just lose her job. Might even face prison time.

Despite this, she felt confident she was right. She could hardly open a line of dialog with armed guards pointing killing machines at her new friends. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

Taking a needed breath, she turned herself around to face them.

Before she had come into the room, she had meant with Rear Admiral Grisom and the A.I. She wasn't supposed to let on in the meeting she was having, (got to keep the illusion they hadn't already taken all relevant data from the Xeno's ship) but they had briefed her. She was addressing the Citadel Council, the ruling body of known galaxy (guess that makes them and the Covenant unknown) and that she was supposed to show humanity in a positive light.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Thank you, but we have much more pressing matters Ambassador." The Asari councillor, Tevos, replied.

Ambassador? Antia's lips twitched. Maybe she was an ambassador now. Ambassador Goyle. It had a certain ring to it.

"Where are we?!" It was the Turian that spoke now. Quentius.

"You are in the UEG Colony of New Versailles."

"UEG?" The Salarian councilor probed.

"It stands for the Unified Earth Government. It's the ruling body of

my species."

"What is Earth?" It was the Salarian again. Esheel.

Anita bite her lip. It had been made perfectly clear she was under jurisdiction of Cole Protocol. Telling them the name however couldn't be considered breaking it...

"Earth is our Home world. That is to say, humanities home world."

Esheel nodded. "Yes. Thought so." She didn't elaborate.

"If we may get back on topic." It was Quentius. Antia narrowed her eyes slightly. Hard headed. She could play this game.

"Of course. On behalf of the UEG I humbly extend our hospitality-"

"Yes, yes. Your so humble intent. Let us drop our pretense, shall we?"

This took her back. "Pretense? I'm afraid-"

"Don't play coy Ambassador. How long does your government plan to keep us prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" She repeated. "You're not a-"

"If we have not been taken captive, then please explain why you boarded a military vessel?!"

Oh boy.

**-Line Break-**

**UNSC Point of No Return. Odins eye.**

The smell of coffee drifted through the air of the small white room. It served, in his opinion, to give the depressing room some life. In his humble opinion, the room deathly need it.

Placing the coffee plot back in the machine, he turned around, walking back to his seat.

Odins eye, they called it. The name brought a smile to his. The all Seeing Eye. The all-knowing people that pulled the strings from the shadows. How pretentious could they become? Comparing themselves to the likes of a god?

Taking a seat, he slipped at the black coffee. Now this was the perfect drink and it sure as hell earned the right to be called gods nectar.

The door on the far side opened, drawing the man away from his thoughts.

And smile crossed his face as the person entered.

"Admiral. Thank you for meeting me."

Serin Osman stared at the man, her face careful blank. Here he was, facing down the most powerful person in the UNSC. Well at least, that was his humble opinion.

"Jack Harper. To what do I owe the pleasure?"


End file.
